customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
MechSuit
MechSuit is Larry's personal battle armor. History Upon his upgrade to a 4.0 Larry received Back Shields which could also be used as a Wing Pack, allowing him to fly. Later after joining Dart Team, without anything to do as it took two weeks to locate Synastir, he upgraded it into a MechSuit, although he was unable to finish it he was able to make it finished enough to work, but it was unable to fly. He later had the time to finish it. He managed to impress researchers at Hero Factory who are trying to make some for other Heroes. Features Overall Features The MechSuit has various features, most of which were added after it was finished. It features a shield generator that can either Larry himself, or up to three people total. It also features a safety release button on the right "arm" that can only be used by Larry, should something go wrong. It is mostly controlled by Larry's mind, using technology he developed, the device is implanted into his headgear, but can be removed and added to other Heroes' headgear allowing them to us it. It has the ability to fold up for easier travel, but due to it's heavy weight, the user has to be relatively strong to be able to use this mode, Larry exercised for four days straight only sleeping 3 hours a day in order to be able to carry it. It is able to walk at a moderately brisk pace. In terms of weapons it has daggers on the feet, it also has a missile launcher that Larry can control with a HUD he added to his goggles. Larry made it gold to give it a metallic shine and as a reminder of his 3.0 form. MechSuit β The original version, dubbed MechSuit β, was largely unfinished due to Dart Team having a mission lacked many of the intended features, but did have a Shield Generator and daggers on its feet. It lacked the ability to truly fly, only being able to hover short distances. MechSuit α Larry later got the time to perfect his MechSuit, he named this version MechSuit α, due to it being the complete version at the time. When Larry working on finishing it, he redesigned his Ice Shield to allow the MechSuit to fly, and added one missile launcher to its back. It features a bigger restraint and is slightly bulkier so Larry could fit more comfortably. MechSuit ♆ The third version, dubbed Neptune by Steve, but renamed MechSuit ♆ by Larry, added many new features. Larry remodeled the restraint yet again to add a set of arms to the Suit, each of which use the daggers from the feet to make them more effective. The Shield Generator was moved to these arms, allowing it to shield from the front first as opposed to the back. He added footrests so his legs didn't hang. He also moved the missile launcher to the arms and added a second one. Larry also repainted the legs and jetpack to make it more consistent. Trivia *Larry originally wanted to put a pair of Plasma Guns on it, but couldn't find the room. See Also *MechSuit/Gallery Category:User:Recgameboy Category:Vehicles Category:Lightningverse Category:Dart Team Category:Weapons